conservativefandomcom-20200214-history
Newt Gingrich
Newton Leroy Gingrich was the 58th Speaker of the U.S. House of Representatives, a Congressman from Georgia's District himself. He has been called the most "book-smart" candidate in the 2012 GOP race. Personality Newt is most famous for being quick on his feet and delivering clever, strong responses to just about any argument. He consistently obliterates liberal pundits and elites through his unmatched skill in debating. History Born in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania, Newt's experiences as the son of a career soldier convinced him at an early age to dedicate his life to his country and to the protection of freedom. Realizing the importance of understanding the past in order to protect the future, he immersed himself in the study of history, receiving his Bachelor’s degree from Emory University and Master’s and Doctorate in Modern European History from Tulane University. Before his election to Congress in 1978, Newt taught History and Environmental Studies at West Georgia College for eight years. He represented Georgia in Congress for twenty years, including four years as Speaker of the House. Newt served on the Defense Policy Board under President George W. Bush, which provided strategic counsel to the Pentagon and Secretary of Defense on how to better address threats facing the United States. He is also the longest-serving teacher of the Joint War Fighting course for Major Generals at Air University and taught officers from all five services as an honorary Distinguished Visiting Scholar and Professor at the National Defense University. In 1999, Gingrich was appointed to the United States Commission on National Security/21st Century, the Hart/Rudman Commission to examine our national security challenges as far out as 2025. The Commission's report is the most profound rethinking of defense strategy since 1947. Newt is widely recognized for his commitment to a better system of health for all Americans. His leadership helped save Medicare from bankruptcy, prompted FDA reform to help the seriously ill and initiated a new focus on research, prevention, and wellness. His contributions have been so great that the American Diabetes Association awarded him their highest non-medical award and the March of Dimes named him their 1995 Citizen of the Year. In 2003, Newt founded the Center for Health Transformation to develop free market healthcare reforms to foster a 21st Century System of health and healthcare that is centered on the individual, prevention focused, knowledge intense and innovation rich. Newt also served as the Co-Chairman of the National Commission for Quality Long-term Care and the independent congressional Alzheimer’s Disease Study Group. Newt and his wife, Callista, host and produce award-winning documentary films, including A City Upon a Hill, Nine Days that Changed the World, Ronald Reagan: Rendezvous with Destiny, and Rediscovering God in America. Together, Newt and Callista also author photo books and record audio books. Newt is the author of twenty-three books, including thirteen New York Times bestsellers. The Gingriches reside in McLean, Virginia. Their family includes two daughters and two grandchildren. [http://www.newt.org/meet-newt'Gingrich History'] Political Positions and Stances Abortion Newt Gingrich's views on abortion are the following: *We must end taxpayer subsidies for abortion by repealing Obamacare and defunding Planned Parenthood. *Government should protect religious expression in the public square such as crosses, crèches and menorahs. *Healthcare workers have the right to refuse participating in abortions.[http://www.newt.org/solutions/protecting-life-and-religious-liberty'Gingrich on Abortion'] American Culture and Values Newt Gingrich's views on American Culture and Values are the following: *Judges should committed to upholding Constitutional limited government and understand that the role of the judges is to interpret the law without legislating from the bench. *Judicial activism must be combatted. *Religious expression should be protected. *Protect the elderly, frail, and sick by opposing government's decision to terminate life (euthanasia) [Nominate conservative judges who are committed to upholding Constitutional limited government and understand that the role of the judges is to interpret the law, not legislate from the bench. Gingrich on Values] Economics Newt Gingrich's views on Economics are the following: *The 2013 tax increases must be stopped. *Eliminate Capital Gains tax *Reducing the Corporate Income tax, which is the highest in the world, will make America a more attractive place for business. *An optional flat tax of 15% should be established. *We must return to Reagan-era monetary policies. *Repeal the Sarbanes-Oxley Act. *Repeal the Community Reinvestment Act. *Repeal Dodd-Frank. *Break up Fannie Mae and Freddie Mac. *Replace the EPA with an agency that works with local governments. *Remove obstacles from energy development. *Congress should only pass balanced budgets. *Obamacare must be repealed and replaced. [http://www.newt.org/solutions/jobs-economy'Gingrich on Economics'] Education Newt Gingrich's views on Energy Independence are the following: *Parents should never be trapped in a failing school against their will. *A Pell Grant-style system for Kindergarten through 12th grade should be instituted. *Accountability about achievement should be rigorously required. *All money allocated for student education should go directly to school. *A "Pay for Performance" system should be established among teachers. *The rights of home-schooled children must be protected. *The Federal Department of Education should be reduced.[http://www.newt.org/solutions/21st-century-learning-system'Gingrich on Education'] Energy and Oil Newt Gingrich's views on Energy and Oil are the following: *Remove bureaucratic and legal obstacles to responsible oil and natural gas development in the United States, offshore and on land. *End the ban on oil shale development in the American West, where we have three times the amount of oil as Saudi Arabia. *Give coastal states federal royalty revenue sharing to give them an incentive to allow offshore development. *Reduce frivolous lawsuits that hold up energy production by enacting loser pays laws to force the losers in an environmental lawsuit to pay all legal costs for the other side. *Finance cleaner energy research and projects with new oil and gas royalties. *Replace the Environmental Protection Agency, which has become a job-killing regulatory engine of higher energy prices.[http://www.newt.org/solutions/american-energy-plan'Gingrich on Energy Independence'] Foreign Policy Newt Gingrich's views on Foreign Policy are the following: *America's foreign policy must begin with understanding what America is as a nation. *Recognize that radical Muslims are our largest enemy. *The only way to achieve victory in the Middle East is by marginalizing radical Muslims across the world. *Military force must be used judiciously and with clear, obtainable objectives understood by Congress. [http://www.newt.org/solutions/tell-truth-about-national-security'Gingrich on Foreign Policy'] Global Warming and Environment Newt Gingrich's views on Environment are the following: *Apocalyptic warnings only lead to higher taxes. *The greatest environmental issues are poverty and command bureaucracy. [http://www.issues2000.org/Newt_Gingrich.htm#Environment'Gingrich on Global Warming'] Government Roles Newt Gingrich's views on Government Roles are the following: *The thirty-nine White House "Czar" positions should be eliminated. *Workers in the medical field should not be forced to participate in a procedure that he or she finds morally wrong. *The Attorney General's assault on the states must be stopped.[http://www.newt.org/contract/day-one-plan'Gingrich on Government'] Health Care Newt Gingrich's views on Health Care are the following: *Make health insurance more affordable and portable. *Create more choices in Medicare by giving seniors the option to choose. *Reform Medicaid by giving states more freedom and flexibility to customize their programs to suit their needs with a block-grant program similar to the successful welfare reform of 1996. *Cover the sickest with a High Risk Pool set up by each state to cover the uninsured who have become too sick to buy health insurance. *Protect consumers by reinforcing laws which prohibit insurers from cancelling or charging discriminatory rate increases to those who become sick while insured. *Extend Health Savings Accounts (HSAs) throughout the health care system. . *Reward quality care by changing the Medicare and Medicaid reimbursement models to take into account the quality of the care delivered and incentivizing beneficiaries to seek out facilities that deliver the best care at the lowest costs. *Reward health and wellness by giving health plans, employers, Medicare, and Medicaid more latitude to design benefits to encourage, incentivize, and reward healthy behaviors. *Stop health care fraud by moving from a paper-based system to an electronic one. *Health care fraud accounts for as much as much as 10 percent of all health care spending, according to the National Health Care Anti-Fraud Association. T *Stop junk lawsuits that drive up the cost of medicine with medical malpractice reform. *Speed medical breakthroughs to patients by reforming the Food and Drug Administration. *Inform patients and consumers of price and quality so they can make informed choices about how to spend their money on care. *Invest in research for health solutions that are urgent national priorities. [http://www.newt.org/solutions/healthcare'Gingrich on Health Care'] Immigration Newt Gingrich's views on Immigration are the following: *The border must be controlled. *A 21st Century Visa Program is in need. *Governments should "in-source" the best and brightest immigrants. *Deportation of gang members and criminals should be effective and fast. *English should be the official language of government.[http://www.newt.org/solutions/immigration'Gingrich on Immigration'] National Security Newt Gingrich's views on National Security are the following: *We must reduce our dependency on foreign oil, particularly in the Middle East. *America should recognize that our largest threat is radical Islam. *Securing the Mexican border is a top National Security priority. *Government should incentivize math and science education in American schools. [http://www.newt.org/solutions/tell-truth-about-national-security'Gingrich on National Security'] Same-Sex Marriage Newt Gingrich's views on Same-Sex Marriage are the following: *Co-authored the Defense of Marriage Act. *We should amend the Constitution to ban gay marriage. *Same-sex marriage cannot be forced on religious institutions. *Foreign opinion has no relevance to marriage in the U.S. *Newt's lesbian half-sister notes that he promotes tolerance. [http://www.issues2000.org/Newt_Gingrich.htm#Civil_Rights'Gingrich on Same-Sex Marriage] Second Amendment Rights Newt Gingrich's views on Second Amendment Rights are the following: *Instruct the Department of Justice and State Department to defend American sovereignty and block all international treaties that infringe on Second Amendment rights. *Take immediate steps to decisively control the border so Mexican drug cartels are blocked from entering the United States. *End all illegal gun exports to Mexico by the federal government. *End the discriminatory treatment of firearms imports. If a gun can be legally made and sold in the United States, it should be importable from outside the United States.[http://www.newt.org/solutions/second-amendment'Gingrich on Second Amendment'] Accomplishments *Received PhD from Tulane University *Reached Speakership *Helped Ronald Reagan tremendously with re-boosting the American economy. *Convinced President Clinton to cut taxes. *Campaigned successfully for numerous Republican candidates in every Congressional election since his own time in Washington. Quotes "I think one of the great problems we have in the Republican Party is that we don't encourage you to be nasty. We encourage you to be neat, obedient, loyal and faithful and all those Boy Scout words, which would be great around a campfire but are lousy in politics." "I'm not a natural leader. I'm too intellectual; I'm too abstract; I think too much." "President Obama has created at least three jobs that I know of - Bob McDonnell, Chris Christie, and Scott Brown." Trivia *When he was running for President, he was nicknamed "The Amphibian" *Newt Gingrich is one of the authors of Valley Forge, a narrative on the events of Valley Forge during the Revolutionary War Are you on Team Newt? If you support Gingrich's 2012 Presidential efforts, copy and past ' 'on to your profile! It looks like this: Gallery See Also *Republican Party *2012 Republican Primary References External Links Category:Politicians Category:Republicans Category:Former Representatives Category:Speakers of the House Category:Tea Party Members Category:2012 Presidential Runners Category:A to Z